


Time Stamp: MinnCon 2019

by SupernaturalPrincess9



Series: It's Never Too Late [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Convention, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, M/M, Minncon, Schmoop, Sexual Humor, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPrincess9/pseuds/SupernaturalPrincess9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen travel to Minneapolis and plan to come out to their friends on the convention circuit. A Time Stamp to the story "It's Never Too Late".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Stamp: MinnCon 2019

Jared and Jensen flew by private jet from Austin to Minneapolis. They were excited about the convention because, by far, the Minneapolis Convention Center’s auditorium was the best venue they went to all year long. There were also an unlimited number of amazing restaurants to explore. They’d found a new favorite each time they visited after the first convention there in 2015.

The flight crew was their usual group and everyone had signed NDAs, so Jared and Jensen spent most of the flight snuggled together, holding hands and napping. No one on the crew cared, and flying Jared and Jensen around was a pretty easy gig, so they went about their business and left the two alone, unless they needed something.

Jared and Jensen deplaned directly onto the tarmac of the small private airport in Eden Prairie. A crew member followed along behind with their bags and loaded them into the awaiting limo just outside the gate. Jared and Jensen crawled into the backseat and relaxed as the limo pulled away and headed for downtown Minneapolis.

Twenty minutes later, Jared and Jensen slid out of the limo and stretched as the driver unloaded their bags in front of The Graves hotel. Jensen tipped the driver and smiled as a bellhop came forward with a cart and loaded their bags onto it. “Mr. Ackles, Mr. Padalecki. Good to see you again.”

Jared and Jensen smiled and shook Mike’s hand in quick succession. They exchanged some pleasantries with him as they followed the bellhop into the reception area. Jared charmed the receptionist as she handed over the pass keys to the MVP suite with the 2 bedroom option Creation had reserved for them. Jared smiled to himself when he thought about they’d christen both bedrooms before their stay was over.

They made small talk with the bellhop in the elevator and then followed him to their suite. Jared tipped the bellhop and wished him a good afternoon. Jensen came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Jared as he closed the door.

Jared turned in Jensen’s arms and gave him a long kiss. “Mmmm… finally, we’re alone.”

Jensen laughed into Jared’s mouth. “You know, about seven hours ago I was buried deep inside you… so really, Jared… it hasn’t been _that_ long since we were alone.”

Jared made a pouty face, trying to hide his smile. “I know, Jen… but you know I can’t get enough of you… and seven hours kinda feels like forever…”

Jensen laughed when Jared hauled him up against him. Instinctively Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared as he started walking them to the bedroom. Jensen thought back to the season 8 gag reel when Jared had held him much like this and had tried to run with his arms flailing about. This time was very different since Jared’s arms were wrapped tightly around him and they were kissing passionately as Jared made his way to the bed.

Jared laid Jensen down carefully and then slid in beside him, reigniting their kiss. He took his time, loving Jensen’s mouth. Sometimes Jared lost track of time when he was kissing Jensen; he would lose himself of the sensation of their lips and tongues coming together, hot and wet, and hours could pass without him realizing it.

When Jared finally slowed their kissing to gentle presses of their lips, Jensen sighed in happiness. Although they’d been together for almost 18 months, Jensen loved the fact that sometimes they’d just make out for hours, no pressure to go further, just the intimacy was enough. It stoked the fires of the romantic inside him and the feeling of satisfaction with his life and his choices were validation enough that Jared’s love was exactly what he needed.

Jared rolled onto his back, pulling Jensen with him. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time. 4:00 PM. They still had some time so Jared set his alarm for 5:30 PM and snuggled closer to Jensen, settling in for maybe a nap or potentially more making out.

Jensen moved his hand and twined his fingers with Jared’s. “Are you nervous about tonight?”

Jared smiled as he looked up at the ceiling. He and Jensen hadn’t yet agreed about when and where they’d come out to the public, but they’d compromised and agreed that they’d come out after the Saturday night concert to the core group on the con circuit: Rich Speight, Rob Benedict and his band, Matt Cohen and Mark Sheppard. There was no need to tell Misha since he’d known since their first kiss.

Jared pressed a kiss to Jensen’s temple. “No, I’m not nervous. I think they’ll be happy for us, don’t you?”

Jensen smiled, thinking about Rob in particular. “Yeah. I do.”

Jared lifted his hand to Jensen’s face, turning it slightly so he could kiss him. “You gonna sing tonight?”

Jensen shrugged. “I’m not sure yet. Depends upon how long we’re at dinner I guess.”

Jared and Jensen had reservations at Murray’s for 8:30 PM. Murray’s had been a steakhouse institution in Minneapolis since 1948. Rob and Rich had gone there the year before so Jared and Jensen had decided it was their turn to check it out.

Jared and Jensen assumed that the dinner would be great. They’d thoroughly enjoyed their previous forays into Minneapolis’ fine dining scene so they had high hopes for tonight. In 2015, they’d gone to Manny’s and had gotten a free bourbon tasting, which had given them pounding headaches in the morning. In 2016, they’d gone to Hell’s Kitchen. In 2017, they’d gone to Stella’s in uptown and had agreed that the oysters on the half shell were amazing. In 2018, they’d gone to the Smack Shack.

Jared hugged Jensen to him. “I think you should sing. You know I love to listen to you. It always reminds me of the wrap party when you sang to me…”

Jensen snorted. “Now, you know I sang to you before that night, right?”

Jared smirked and played dumb, knowing Jensen couldn’t see the expression on his face. “You did? I thought it was just that one time…”

Jensen sat up and lightly punched Jared in the arm. “You asshole! I sang ‘Turtles All The Way Down’ to you at the con in San Francisco in 2015! I even gestured at you! In front of everyone!”

Jensen reenacted his arm movement as he’d done when he sang to Jared.

“Hmmm.” Jared said noncommittally. “Not sure I remember that.”

Jensen jumped up and started to pace. “Are you kidding me right now? In 2015… when you couldn’t continue on to JIBCon, I sang ‘Sweet Home Alabama’ for you… to you. I gave you your own lyrics and I almost cried because I missed you so fucking much… and I was worried…!”

Jared rolled out of the bed and grabbed Jensen up in his arms. He smiled down at Jensen and kissed him softly. “Don’t you know by now that I have a mental catalogue of every single time you’ve sung to me or for me in a public place, Jensen?”

Jensen looked perturbed as he shrugged and tried to pull away.

Jared framed Jensen’s face with his hands and kissed him again, the pressure firmer this time. He then whispered, “You don’t honestly think I would ever forget a time that you let your love for me shine through, do you?”

Jensen huffed out a breath and then smiled as he shook his head. “You always gotta push my buttons, don’t you.”

Jared pulled Jensen into a tight hug. “You’re so fucking adorable when you get yourself into a tizzy, Jen. I can’t help it.”

Jensen laughed as he pushed Jared away. “Jackass.”

Jared used his height to his advantage as he snagged Jensen’s hand and reeled him back in for another hug. “Yeah, baby… I’m a jackass sometimes. But I’m _your_ jackass so that should count for something, right?”

Whatever Jensen was going to say next was lost to Jared’s blitz kiss attack. Jared made all kinds of needy noises as he kissed Jensen within an inch of his life. Jensen wrapped himself around Jared and soon they were panting with desire.

Jared walked Jensen backward to the bed and whispered, “Get in…” 

Jared ran to their bags and rummaged around in them for a couple of minutes until he found what he wanted. He made a mental note to be the one who actually packed the important stuff for their next trip; the search had been ridiculous. He grabbed their lube and then ran back to the bedroom. He had a whole sexy dance planned out, but as he turned the corner to the room, he found a sleeping Jensen on the bed.

Jared smiled fondly at the man who’d held his heart for so long. Jensen always slept when he was stressed out, and now was no exception. Jared had known he was nervous about tonight. Seeing Jensen sleeping like an angel – not a Supernatural asshole angel but the way Jared had always pictured them before the show type of angel – made Jared feel very protective of him.

Jared quietly opened the nightstand drawer and put their lube in there for later. He slid onto the bed and next to Jensen, who made cute little sleepy mumbles as Jared pulled him close and wrapped him up in his arms.

An hour later, Jared kissed Jensen awake. He smiled as Jensen blinked up at him sleepily. “Did I fall asleep?”

“Yeah.”

Jensen rubbed his eyes with the backs of his fists. “I’m sorry… I was totally gonna do ya, too.”

Jared rolled onto his back and laughed as Jensen rose up and straddled him. “You mean _I_ was gonna do _you_. You already had my fine ass today.”

Jensen smiled as he leaned down to kiss Jared. “I know… that just means you’re already half-prepped for me…”

Jared reared up and flipped Jensen onto his back. He leaned down and in a low, sexy voice he whispered, “When we get back here tonight, Jensen, I’m going to pound you into this mattress until you’re begging me to come.”

To drive the point home, Jared reached down to palm Jensen’s rapidly hardening cock. “I mean it, Jensen. Tomorrow during our panels? You’re gonna know you had a great night by how uncomfortable it is for you to sit down on those terrible stools.”

Jared stood and pulled a panting and horny Jensen up with him. 

“Let’s get ready, babe.” Jared said as he slapped Jensen on the ass before grabbing his hand to pull him into the bathroom for a joint shower.

Several hours later, a very full Jared and Jensen arrived at the convention center. Security escorted them to the back entrance to the auditorium. The first person they ran into was Mark Sheppard.

“Hey mates.” Mark greeted them as they approached.

The three men shook hands and gave each other a bunch of crap. They’d seen each other enough times over the summer at various conventions that the bloom was off the rose, so to speak. They knew they’d see each other again the following week in Vancouver so everything was fairly routine.

“You boys gonna crash the concert?” Mark asked.

“Thinkin’ about it.” Jensen said as Jared peeked around the curtain and onto the stage.

“Man, I still can’t believe this venue.” Jared said to no one in particular.

Mark did a couple of stretches and then grabbed his drum sticks. “Headin’ out. Jensen – you should come sing. I’ll tell Speight you both are back here.”

Jared grabbed Jensen and gave him a quick kiss. 

“Lookin’ forward to later, Jen…” Jared whispered. “I can’t wait to get you naked.”

Jensen had to adjust himself as Jared walked away with a wink and a snicker. Jensen smiled to himself. Being with Jared made him so happy. He just couldn’t believe it sometimes. After everything, at the end of the day, he was home with Jared and they had a whole new life together.

“Jared! Jensen!” Rich Speight yelled as he popped behind the curtain. “Tell me what’s happening. Jen – are you singing or what?”

Jensen looked at Jared and winked. “Yeah… I figure I’ll sing one or two.”

Jared walked over and threw his arm around Jensen. “I guess if the talent is going to sing, I’ll watch. Maybe play my cowbell… something.”

Rich clapped his hands together. “Great. Jared, you go drive the crowd crazy. Jensen, let’s get you a guitar and talk about what you’re singing.”

Jared threw one last wink at Jensen and slid out in front of the curtain. As the concert-goers noticed his emergence, a loud cheer drowned out the music.

Jensen had a few words with Rich, who found one of Jensen’s selections to be non-standard fare, but the band knew the song, so he was rolling with it. Jensen waited as Rich ran back out and stoked the crowd, teasing them with taunts about another surprise singer.

On his cue, Jensen ran out onto the stage with a general wave to the crowd as he joined the band as they sang “What I Like About You”, already in progress.

Jared was sitting in the front row, surrounded by fans as he watched the band, but mostly his eyes were on Jensen. Jensen sang his heart out and dared a wink at Jared before he started strumming the opening chords for “Sweet Home Alabama”.

Every time Jensen sang the lyrics “Lord, I’m coming home to you.”, he would lock gazes with Jared briefly just so there was no mistake who he’d be going home to. Jared was touched by Jensen’s actions. When the song ended, the crowd cheered long and loud for Jensen, who looked down bashfully and waved.

Jensen handed his guitar to Rich, grabbed the mic and moved to center stage. “Gonna slow it down a bit, if y’all don’t mind.”

Jensen smiled at the crowd, letting his eyes meet and then linger on Jared’s as the first strains of “Unchained Melody” rang through the auditorium.

Jared stilled as Jensen began to sing. By the time Jensen hit the high note on “I need your love” after the second verse, Jared was having a hard time hiding the tears in his eyes. But he wasn’t alone; most of the auditorium was completely enraptured as they watched Jensen sing. Some of the concert goers were openly crying as Jensen poured his heart out for everyone to see.

When the song was over, the crowd was silent for a moment before erupting into loud cheers. Jensen used the commotion to find Jared’s eyes and, as they looked at one another, Jensen folded his hand into the symbol for “I love you” and he made sure Jared saw it.

“Jensen Ackles, everyone!” Rich Speight shouted into a mic as he watched Jensen turn around with a broad smile on his face. Jensen looked back and waved at the crowd before ducking behind the curtain as Jared stood and ran out the side door and around the back, where they’d first entered. 

Jared ran until he found Jensen. He didn’t look around, he didn’t check to see who might be back there, he just ran to Jensen and hauled him up in his arms, kissing him fiercely. Neither man was aware of time or space; all they could feel was the love flowing between them.

Jared finally put Jensen down and kissed him softly. “Thank you… Jen, I’ll never forget it. It was beautiful.”

Jensen’s smile faltered when Sebastian Roché spoke from somewhere to Jensen’s right.

“Something you boys want to tell me, or were you just practicing being French? You know you can never tell what our sexual orientation is… we just seem up for anything.” 

Jensen’s face turned red as he met Seb’s gaze. “Um…”

Jared kissed Jensen again and then turned and smiled at Seb. “We’re totally French, dude.”

Seb walked over and gave both Jared and Jensen a quick hug. “Now, come on boys. I know you’re not French… so I’m just gonna say two things to you. First, congratulations. Second, about fucking time. The unresolved sexual tension between the two of you all these years was driving me nuts. I’m fucking thrilled you’ve finally done something about it.”

Jensen didn’t know what to say so he just grinned at Seb like a lunatic in love.

Seb looked at Jensen and just shook his head. “You poor, besotted bastard. Looks like you never stood a chance. Jared, you must give one hell of a blow job.”

With that, Seb ran out onto the stage and grabbed a microphone. “Fucking Minneapolis! God, how I’ve missed you. And I know you feel the same about me! Shall I take off my shirt?”

As the crowd went nuts, Jared bent over at the waist and laughed. Seb Roché was one of a kind.

Jensen sent Rob a quick text telling him to gather the others and to meet back at their suite in The Graves when they were done. Jared and Jensen jogged out to their waiting limo and held hands on the way back to the hotel. Once there, Jensen went upstairs while Jared stopped by the concierge to get a selection of beverages sent up to their suite.

When Jared got back up to the room, he found Jensen sitting on the sofa waiting for him. Jared went right to him and dropped to his knees in front of him. Jensen’s eyes brightened as he considered what Jared might do from that position.

When Jared suddenly burst into tears, Jensen sat forward and wrapped his arms around him. “Babe, what’s wrong?”

Jared held onto Jensen as he worked to get his emotions under control. When he felt he could speak, he took a hitching breath and whispered, “Do you know how hard it was to not stand up and shout to the world you were singing to me tonight?”

Jensen tucked his face between Jared’s neck and shoulder. 

“Oh, Jared…” Jensen breathed out. “I know… I wanted to sing directly to you. And I promise you this… someday I will sing that song to you and everyone will know that it’s just for you.”

Jared sighed softly. “Some woman near me kept saying how lucky your wife was to have a husband that adored her enough to sing her a love song when you couldn’t be with her. Another woman reminded her that you and Danneel were divorced so she started talking about how you must have a girlfriend along with you for the convention…”

Jensen closed his eyes. He knew how he’d feel if he had to listen to those comments without any recourse to correct them. “I’m so sorry, baby.”

Jared leaned back and took a shaky breath. Jensen gently dried his eyes and kissed him softly.

“I know you want to come out, Jay. If it were just you and me, we’d be out already.” Jensen said quietly. “You know I have that audition coming up for that new Tim Olyphant-led show. I don’t think being out now is going to help me land that part, and you know it’s a sweet deal with them filming in Austin… I can be with you and the kids all the time, do my craft… I miss acting, Jay.”

Jared gave Jensen an understanding smile. “I know. And you should act, Jen. You’re so fucking good in front of the camera. Behind it, too, but you’re just brilliant. I want you to get that part. And, we’re about to come out to our friends, so I’m good taking baby steps.”

Jensen stood and helped Jared up. “Let’s get your face cleaned up before the guys get here.”

As Jensen pressed a cold cloth to Jared’s face as he sat on the toilet due to height reasons, Jensen reminded Jared about doing that very thing the night they first got together. Jared smiled fondly at the memory.

Softly, Jensen asked, “Any regrets?”

Jared looked up at Jensen. His eyes were soft and full of love. “None, Jen. I wouldn’t change a thing.”

Jensen leaned down and kissed Jared. “I love you.”

“Love you, too.” Jared whispered.

Moments later, room service was at the door with a bunch of beverages, both alcoholic and non-alcoholic. A while later, Rob, Rich, Matt, Seb, Misha, Mark and the band came streaming into the suite, grabbing drinks as they went. Jared and Jensen were mingling with them and catching up on things since it had been a few weeks since they’d all been together.

Finally, Jared cleared his throat and said loudly, “You’re probably wondering why we’ve called you all here tonight.”

Everyone laughed and started finding a place to sit and listen to the former leads of the show they all shared.

Jared began speaking, “As you all know, things have changed a lot for me and Jen since the show ended. I got divorced and then later Jensen got divorced. We’ve been declining a lot of auditions, although Jen has a really promising one coming up and I’m really excited for him because he totally deserves another shot at a hit show…”

Jensen smiled at Jared and busted into his soliloquy. “What Jared is trying to say is that while we’ve been through a lot over the last 18 months since the show ended and you guys have always been there for us, not just since the show ended but in all the years we’ve worked together and you’re all really important to us…”

Rich stood and held up his hands. “Guys, guys… you’re babbling. I’m sure you’re working your way around to a point, but we know how much we all mean to each other. So, unless you’re going to tell us you’re suddenly gay and having a big ol’ gay love affair, which would truly be scandalous by the way, maybe we can just get to some drinking!”

Jared and Jensen just stared at Rich as Seb slowly brought his glass of wine to his mouth as he said, “Oh dear.”

“Shit.” Misha said as he popped open another beer. “Way to go, Speight.”

Rich looked from Misha to Seb and back again. “What?”

In the silence of the room, Seb’s sigh was loud as he stood and placed his wine on the coffee table. Saying nothing, he walked to Jared and Jensen, kissing each of them on the cheek before turning around and regarding the group.

“Let me try this. Jared and Jensen are now French, and by that I mean they have finally realized just how in love with one another they are and to my great delight, they have consummated their relationship, thereby resolving the sexual tension present for so many years. Although, if I do say so, just the tension is gone… the sexual part just oozes out of them now if you catch them in the right circumstance… for example…”

Jensen put his hand on Seb’s arm. “We don’t need any examples. Thank you, Seb.”

Rich looked around in confusion. “I’m so lost right now. Are you guys French? Are you gay? Are you together? What is happening right now?”

Jared opened his mouth, but before he could speak, Misha spoke from the corner of the room. “The night of the wrap party.”

Every eye in the room swiveled and fixated on Misha.

Misha looked around and smiled. “The night of the wrap party… they finally realized what I think we’d all seen for years. And they embraced it. Each other. Well… both. So… I told you guys I’d be there for you then, and I’m here for you now. I’m glad things are working out.”

Jared looked at Jensen. “This isn’t going how I thought it would.”

Rich looked at the boys. “So… you guys are together?”

Jensen smiled at the discombobulated Rich. “Yes, Rich. Jared and I are very much together. We have been since the night of the wrap party, as Misha so helpfully mentioned. Earlier tonight, Seb caught us in a… a…”

“Passionate.” Jared supplied.

“Torrid.” Seb added. “Sultry. Seductive. Raunchy…”

“Embrace.” Jensen continued to stop Seb’s vocal musings. “Jared and I live together in Austin and we’ve been together every day since the show wrapped. We’re not out publicly yet, so please keep this amongst us. As Jared mentioned, I’m trying to land a show right now. But, we’ve been coming out to a few people at a time. Obviously our parents know. A few of our close friends know and tonight, we wanted to share the news with all of you.”

Rob smiled and walked over to Jared and Jensen, pulling them into a hug. “I’m so happy for you guys.”

Rich, now completely up to speed, joined Rob and the boys in a Kings of Con hug. Steadily, the rest of the men in the room came over and congratulated Jared and Jensen.

As the shock of the news wore off for those who were unaware, the conversation returned to other things and the guys stayed in the suite until well after 1:00 AM. Misha was the last to leave. He’d kept his drinking to a minimum because the first time he’d visited Minneapolis in 2015, he’d been so drunk he’d fallen and injured himself. He wasn’t going to repeat that, and all the lying about being mugged that went with it, again.

As Jensen closed the door behind Misha, Jared threw himself on the bed. Jensen joined him there moments later.

Jared looked over at Jensen. “Crazy night.”

Jensen smiled and shook his head. “Agreed.”

“You tired?” Jared asked. “8:00 AM isn’t too many hours away.”

Jensen looked at his watch. “Maybe a little.”

Jared rolled onto his side and gave Jensen a sexy look. “Well, let me see what I can do about that.”

Jared kept the promise he’d made to Jensen earlier in the day. During their panels on Sunday, Jensen was careful whenever he sat on his convention stool. Each time he sat, Jared would send him a knowing smile and Jensen would blush. Jared thought he was adorable.


End file.
